


If Ever I Should Leave You

by manicmagicat



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Autumn, Boys In Love, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ice Skating, M/M, Picnics, Shopping, Song fic, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmagicat/pseuds/manicmagicat
Summary: Simon thinks Baz should leave him, but Baz  loves him more with every passing season.Based on the song “If Ever I Would Leave You” from Camelot.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	If Ever I Should Leave You

Simon thinks I should leave him. But how could I ever leave him now? 

The sun is dazzling today. It stings my eyes and my cheeks, but it’s worth it to see Simon like this. He smiles lazily up at me, fingers dappling in the cool water of the pond. The sun is glinting off of his golden curls, adorned with a flower crown of yellow dandelions he wove together earlier. He’s become an expert at making them. If I’m a dark prince, Simon’s the king of the light, ruling over his kingdom of nymphs and wildflowers on his throne of rolling hills. I skulk in the shade of the trees most of the time, but it’s hard to feel dour in the shade of weeping willows, looking at Simon shining in the sunlight. His lips are stained red from wild raspberries. His skin is darker now, too, from all the time he’s been spending out here. His freckles are dark brown, like paint splatters across his face. He’s so beautiful like this. 

He’s not always happy like he seems to be today, though. Sometimes he’s as slumped and sorrowful as the willows here, but that doesn’t make either of them any less beautiful. The world is bright with golds and greens today, warm and enveloping. Simon makes me feel like that always, but it’s especially sweet here. 

Simon thinks I should leave him. But how could I ever leave him now? 

The streets of London aren’t so crowded when the first cold of autumn nips the air. Simon likes it better like this. He gets nervous around too many people and he feels like that a lot here, even if he won’t say it. But not on days like today. If every day of my life could be a mid-November afternoon in London with Simon, I’d gladly trade all my other days. 

We’ve just walked out of a stationary shop, one of our favorites. I’m holding a bag tucked full of markers and pens and a little yellow notebook with a porcupine on the front. Art supplies are one of the few things Simon will let me buy him without protest. His hand is so warm in mine, and he’s wrapped up in a blue knit scarf he nicked from my closet. It looks better on him anyway, brings out his eyes and all that rubbish. 

His eyes light up when he spots a hot cider stand and he drags me over. We wander the streets with our cups in hand, and I revel in the spicy warmth, knowing he’ll taste like cinnamon and apples if he lets me kiss him later. 

Simon thinks I should leave him. But how could I ever leave him now? 

I love him like this, sitting by the fire with mulled wine in hand. The fire warms me from the outside and Simon and the wine light me up inside. My stomach curdles slightly, and I’m not sure if it’s from all the wine or from the overwhelming feeling of Simon being everywhere. I think it’s probably the wine, even though the sight of him by the fire does tie my stomach in knots most December days. The light flickers, cutting his face into dramatic shadows, and he’s so lovely like this. 

We’re both stretched out on the rug, tangled up in each other. He rushed into the apartment today dusted with snow and shivering. His cheeks and nose were pink from the cold and his face was pressed into his scarf. He clomped off his soggy shoes and I didn’t even mind that they landed on the carpet. Didn’t mind that much, at least. He climbed onto the couch with me and pressed his freezing fingers to my skin and his cold lips to my cheek. For once, I was warming him up. We’re staying in for the night, but tomorrow I’m making him go ice skating. He’s never been, but he says he’s always up for a challenge. Don’t I know it.

Simon is moving entirely too fast considering he’s got blades strapped to his feet. I wonder if he could defeat a goblin with ice skates for his weapon. The thought gets interrupted though, when he barrels into me. I knew he was going too fast. 

When I imagined this, I pictured him hesitant and unsteady, clinging to me as he tried to get his balance. He’d get better with time, but his hand would stay firmly in mine. I should’ve known better. He’s absolutely unbalanced, but he’s barreling around the rink, crashing down and then springing right back up again. This time, he’s taken me down with him. Looking up into his blue eyes, snow swirling in the air behind him, I wouldn’t have it any other way. He presses his lips to mine and he tastes like hot chocolate. Then he’s pulling us up and grabbing me by both hands and we’re racing around the rink, laughter ringing through the cold winter air.

Simon thinks I should leave him. But how could I ever leave him now?

No, I could never leave him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ☺️


End file.
